


reaper needs friends, too

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: autistic hanzo shimada [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Gen, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Pre-Relationship, Reaper Joins Overwatch, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: reaper is working with overwatch again and hanzo finally talks to him





	reaper needs friends, too

"The shooting range is currently in use," Athena said, as Hanzo approached. It was late, late enough that Hanzo hadn't expected anyone to be around. 

He typed his code into the keypad and waited for Athena to grant him access. Most, if not all, of his teammates had no issue sharing the range. 

A minute passed, and Hanzo typed his code with sharp, jabbing motions. Denied. His nails scratched along his arm, over and over. 

"Athena, who is using the range?" Hanzo asked, crossing his arms over his chest, fingers digging crescent marks into his skin. He practiced every night, always. 

"Agent Reaper," Athena said. 

"Ah," Hanzo replied. 

"Agent Reaper requested no interruptions, while he was shooting," Athena continued, "but he is reloading his weapon as we speak." 

Hanzo grinned, before typing in his code one last time. The door slid open with a hiss, and Hanzo stepped lightly inside. 

As the door shut behind him, the steady sound of Reaper firing his weapons reached his ears, as well as the frustrated cursing accompanying it. 

Hanzo walked closer, and Reaper came into view. 

Thick tendrils of black smoke were flowing around him, dropping to the floor and dissipating. The smoke moved erratically, and Reaper seemed to vibrate as he shot. 

"Reaper," Hanzo called. 

Silence echoed between them as Reaper ceased firing, slowly turning towards Hanzo. 

"What are you doing here?" Reaper demanded, harsh voice even harsher. 

Hanzo slid Storm Bow off his shoulder, raising it towards Reaper. "Same as you." 

"I don't want company," Reaper said, spitting the last word out like it hurt. Perhaps it did. 

"Neither do I," Hanzo said, "but I practice here every day, and I am not stopping for you." 

Reaper regarded him then, unreadable with his mask. Still, his rage felt heavy in the air. 

He had not spoken to him outside of a mission before, and his last mission with him was months ago. Hanzo was reclusive enough, and Reaper was a literal phantom at the Watchpoint. A rare occurrence, this was. 

"Shimadas," Reaper hissed, before turning away. 

Hanzo stepped up to the targets, as Reaper went back to his shooting. 

He focussed on his bow, and only on his bow. He took a breath in. Then, as he exhaled, he released the first arrow. Dead center. 

Another arrow, splitting the first down the middle. 

As he grabbed for another arrow, Reaper suddenly dropped his shotguns. Unlike the usual way he tossed them aside, this felt like an accident. They fell out of his hands clumsily, clattering to the floor at his feet. 

Hanzo didn't move. Neither did Reaper. 

Then Reaper sucked in a sharp breath before disappearing in a whisp of smoke. 

Hanzo slowly collected Storm Bow and left. 

What he saw troubled him. Confused him. Reaper never acted like...that before, it led him to wonder what secrets his teammate was hiding. It was almost concern, he felt. 

Hanzo found himself at Jesse's room, knocking twice before the door opened for him, Jesse waiting for him on the other side. 

"You need something, Hanzo?" Jesse asked, a lazy sort of smile on his face. 

"Yes," Hanzo said, before hesitating. "It is of a personal nature." 

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Personal, huh?" 

Hanzo could practically see Jesse's mind wandering to much more pleasant personal matters. "It is about Reaper." 

Jesse's expression cooled. "Oh." 

"If you're uncomfortable-" 

"No, no. Just wasn't expecting that," Jesse said, waving Hanzo inside. 

"So, what're you wanting to know?" Jesse asked, taking a seat on his bed, Hanzo joining him. 

"What do you know about his condition?" Hanzo asked. If anyone knew something, besides Mercy (someone Hanzo wasn't on great terms with), it was Jesse. 

Jesse released a long, tired sigh. "Hell, next to nothing. Gabe hasn't been the most talkative fella." 

Hanzo wasn't surprised. 

"I see," Hanzo said. 

"What's got you so curious?" Jesse asked, not exactly accusing him of anything, but pointedly firm. 

"I saw something..." Hanzo said. Should he be speaking about this with Jesse? Reaper was a secretive man. 

"It was nothing important. It just had me wondering," Hanzo added, before getting up, "Thank you, Jesse. That's all I needed." 

Jesse watched him, brow furrowed. "Alright, darlin', if you say so." 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "Must you?" 

Jesse smiled. "You know I do." 

"Goodbye, _Jesse_ ," Hanzo said, stressing his name. 

Jesse laughed, "Bye, _Hanzo_."

Hanzo headed for his own room, only to find someone searching through his things. 

"There you are," Reaper said, fingers skimming along Hanzo's bookshelf. 

Hanzo closed the door behind himself, eyes never leaving Reaper. 

"This is unexpected," Hanzo said. 

A gravely noise came from Reaper, presumably a laugh of some sort. "I'm sure, Shimada." 

"What is it you want?" Hanzo asked. 

Reaper drew closer, the smell of ash drifting with him. Hanzo could feel a headache beginning to start. 

"Whatever you saw earlier, you didn't." 

Hanzo stared Reaper down. 

"Understood?" 

Hanzo contemplated his response. "You're no one's boss here, Reaper." 

This time, Reaper was definitely laughing at him. "You're a stubborn man, Shimada. I almost like you." 

"My teammates call me Hanzo," he said. 

"Well then, Hanzo, make sure you don't start talking about things you don't understand," Reaper said. 

"You're in more pain than you let on," Hanzo said, impulsive. "And you're hiding that. Why?" Hanzo knew why, really. For the same reason he kept his secrets so close to his chest when he first joined Overwatch. 

"You're worse than your brother," Reaper said. He pointed a finger at Hanzo. "Stay out of it." 

A tremor went through Reaper's body then, violent and unforgiving. He growled out something, and dropped to one knee. 

Hanzo, not even thinking, dropped to the floor with him. Hand resting on his cool shoulder. 

Reaper didn't shove him away, surprisingly, his hands braced on the floor. 

"Reaper," Hanzo said, "you have an entire team behind you. Use them." 

Reaper turned his head to look at him. 

"Shimadas," he said, and then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this one wasn't overtly about hanzo being autistic, but it featured some brief Autism Things™ (his routine, the scratching stim, etc.) so that's why it's included in the series, as well as the fact that hanzo is referencing the fact that he relies on his teammates to support him being autistic (obvi reaper doesn't know but) 
> 
>  
> 
> (also i feel like genji and gabe's relationship isn't explored enough so i kinda alluded to that)


End file.
